


composition

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: 31_days, Community: comment_fic, Decisions, Drabble, F/M, Hair Dyeing, Lateness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which color would it be this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	composition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on July 12, 2012 for the prompt _"Criminal Minds, Garcia, hair dye"_ at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/353951.html?thread=61954463#t61954463) (three-sentence fic) and July 05, 2012 _"any particular style, make, or cut"_ from [31_days](http://crookedspoon.dreamwidth.org/105562.html).

What would it be this time? This lovely tangerine color would go well with the nail polish she bought last month, then again she hadn't gone auburn in a long time – in which case she would have to look at the bottom of her wardrobe and jewellery box for matching items – and the azure would be an incentive to buy the eyeshadow she has been craving for days.

This is no good, Penelope; the hair stylist might be used to waiting and Derek would still go out with a bald you, but being late for the movies, now that's unforgivable.


End file.
